EL DESTINO NO NOS CREYÓ
by Yumiko337
Summary: Kurama estaba entrenando a Kuwabara para el Bujutsukai y sin previo aviso se encontró con una chica que cambiará su vida.. para bien... o para mal... Kurama X OC [CAP 3! LES VA A ENCANTAR! creo...]
1. Las verdades de morfeo

WIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII ESTE ES EL 2º FIC QUE ESTOY PUBLICANDO! Estoy demasiado contenta! jeje... Este fic ("El destino no nos creyó") esta relacionado con mi otro fic ("Lágrimas de Luna"), que a su vez sucede en el mismo tiempo y espacio que el fic "Atados al Destino" de Rika Askaura -Asakura, pero tubo un error de tipeo-.

El fic, al fin y al cabo es una historia... de Suspenso, amor y Angst?... con un toque de comedia...? (ni siquiera yo estoy segura u.u )...

Los personajes principales son: el hermoso, encantador, dulce, fuerte, indestructible, único, indescriptible, adorable, abrazable, besable e incomparable KURAMA! (Shuichi Minamino y Youko kurama... ambos!... porque soy así de viciada ¬) y de una O.C. -que también es preciosa... (jeje)-

Bueno... la única ADVERTENCIA que tengo que hacer es que es muy posible que este Fanfic sea realmente aburrido y malo... quizás sea así, quizás no...

**LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO NO ME PERTENECEN A MI -sino al señor Yoshihiro Togashi- **_(Yumiko Setsuna si es mía solita! Yo la hice, y es mía, mía, ¡MÍA!... te quedo claro? -en realidad... Rika me ayudo en el diseño de su apariencia... ella me la dibujo )_

Bueno... los dejo con la historia y x favor! READ AND REVIEW! sus Reviews siempre serán bienvenidos!

Concejos, quejas, saludos, cartas de amor anónimas, amenazas de muerte, lo que quieran! Si tienen problemas amorosos y quieren que las ayude TAMBIEN dejen reviews! Jejeje (Soy una desesperada u.u)

**·.EL DESTINO NO NOS CREYÓ.·**

_**PrImEr CaPíTuLo: Las verdades de Morfeo**_

Un paisaje casi paradisíaco... colinas casi de ensueño por las cuales descendían unas praderas verdes brillantes cortadas por el celeste de una cascada que daba cierta rapidez a un curso de agua similar a un arroyo... Las flores eran hermosas y los pájaros cantaban sobre los arb-

-AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHYYYYYY AY AY AY ! -Gritó Kuwabara cortando la paz del hermoso paisaje

-Te dije que si no te concentrabas el golpe iba a ser doloroso para ti... - Respondió el chico de cabellos rojos

-Pero Kurama... yo estaba concentrado! -su mano latía por el golpe- Prometiste que lo iba a hacer bien!

-Prometí que lo harías bien si mantenías tus poderes focalizados en el golpe, pero continúas distrayéndote con el menor sonido que escuchas! -respondió casi enojado

(Un pajaro pasa volando)

-Oíste eso Kurama?

-Ves... a eso es a lo que me refería.. ¬¬... No importa que sonidos escuches debes prestarme atención y hacer lo que te digo, o sino, nunca avanzaremos!

Ya hacía casi dos semanas desde que Kurama había comenzado a entrenar a Kuwabara para prepararse para el Bujutsukai del mundo del mal y habían hecho grandes avances a pesar de la insistencia de Kazuma en interrumpir las clases por cosas poco importantes como por ejemplo: las aves (ya que le recordaban a Yukina), los ruidos raros (porque podían ser demonios) e inclusive el clima (si había sol, porque le costaba ver bien, si estaba nublado porque podía llover, si hacia frió, porque le costaba moverse, etc.)... lo cual podía sacar a Kurama de sus casillas.

-Bueno... volvamos a la practica... prometo no volver a interrumpir...

-Si... siempre lo prometes ¬¬... Espero que esta vez sea cierto. Continuemos con la defensa... prepara la postura de defensa que te enseñe ayer.

-Esta?..

-Si esa. Vez como recuerdas lo que te enseño! Muy bien. Ahora, si elevas un poco mas tu brazo derecho podrás detener ataques como- ¡BOOM!

Una fuerte explosión proveniente de arriba de la cascada obligo a Kurama a alzar la vista. El agua se alzó hacia el suelo a causa de la onda expansiva. Repentinamente se pudo percibir un youki muy poderoso proveniente del centro de la explosión.

-No lo entiendo... hace unos segundos no sentía la presencia de nadie y ahora se presenta este fuerte ki junto con una gran explosión...

- Que es eso? -dijo con seriedad Kuwabara observando una figura que flotaba en medio de la avalancha de agua- A... acaso es una mujer?

Mientras Kuwabara preguntaba, Minamino saltó, atrapó a la joven entre sus brazos y aterrizó al otro lado del arroyo.

-Wow...-fue el único sonido que Kazuma logro emitir

Kurama recostó a la chica en el pasto, revisó sus signos vitales, se cercioró de que no tuviera ninguna herida grave y cuando suavemente corrió los suaves cabellos negros terminados en rizos violetas que cubrían el rostro de la joven, descubrió en su frente un extraño símbolo. Era similar a una gota de agua con dos líneas curvas que iban desde el final de la gota hacia los costados... brillaba con un tono celeste violáceo muy particular.

-... ese símbolo me resulta extrañamente familiar -dijo.

Segundos después notó que unos grandes ojos celestes lo observaban y no pudo hacer otra cosa mas que volver su vista a ellos. Ella lentamente termino de abrir sus ojos, los cuales de apoco fueron internándose en la mirada esmeralda del chico. Kurama sintió como ella rompía su privacidad y su mente se ponía en blanco. Parecía haber sido bloqueado.

-y..Y...YOUKO! Eres un Youko! - Gritó la joven desesperadamente mientras sus ojos se llenaban de horror. Con todas sus fuerzas empujo a Shuichi. Él cayó al suelo sorprendido mientras la veía levantarse y alejarse de él lo más rápido posible...

- ESPERA! POR FAVOR! No... te.. vallas.. - termino de decir mientras la figura de la extraña chica se perdía entre los árboles... Casi podría asegurar que ella se había desvanecido. - Es realmente extraño... otra vez desapareció su ki...y es casi imposible que una mujer tan joven como ella tenga la capacidad de desarrollar una técnica tan superior como esa... Obviamente no es humana...

-Kurama... KURAMA! Hey... respóndeme! - Kazuma, aún de otro lado del arroyo intentaba que su amigo le preste atención... pero los gritos no parecían hacer efecto, así que decidió cruzarse nadando. Cuando llego al lado de su compañero, gritó:

- KURAAAAAMAAAAA!

-Por Dios Kazuma! Casi me matas de un susto!

-Como no me notaste?... Realmente estabas distraído.. eh?

-... la verdad es que no lo estaba... pero me sentí... bloqueado por así decirlo...

-Bloqueado? -kurama asintió con la cabeza- Bueno, perdóname por asustarte de es manera, pero es que no me hacías caso... parecías perdido en tus pensamientos. Ahora... Podrías explicarme que fue todo eso?

-Aún no lo se, pero esa chica no es de este mundo... Kuwabara, tendremos que suspender el entrenamiento por hoy.

-Si... por supuesto! - dijo su amigo con entusiasmo ya que, como siempre, no tenia ganas de seguir practicando.

Kurama se levantó del pasto y comenzó a adentrarse en el terreno con su mirada aún fija entre los árboles...

-Hey... KURAMA! No piensas volver a tu casa? - preguntó su compañero un poco confundido, ya que ambos volvían, siempre, caminando juntos por las mismas calles después de el entrenamiento... todos los días compartían el camino de vuelta a sus hogares, pero hoy seria diferente.

-No, Kazuma. Agradezco tu preocupación, pero tengo que encontrar a esta chica antes de volver a casa... sabes que me siento intranquilo si tengo asuntos tan importantes rondando por mi mente

-Está bien, has lo que quieras... yo me voy a casa, estoy muy cansado... -pegó media vuelta- Adiós Minamino -Saludó a su compañero y se marchó-

-Adiós -dijo Kurama sin siquiera mirarlo... estaba realmente intrigado... sabia que conocía ese símbolo, pero no podía recordar de donde.

Buscó por todo el bosque, el cielo sobre él se oscurecía cada vez más... No sentía ninguna presencia a su alrededor, ningún tipo de poder cerca suyo... Su mente no paraba de formular teorías acerca de quien esta joven podía ser, de cuales eran sus poderes, si había venido sola o con alguien, y lo más importante, que hacia aquí... Pero había algo de lo que estaba seguro, esa chica no era una simple humana.

Paso horas y horas, pero no logro encontrar ni rastro de ella, así que decidió volver a su casa. Al llegar, en la puerta, lo esperaba una muy preocupada madre, a quien el pelirrojo abrazo. Con una simple y tonta explicación (inventada) logró convencerla de que lo disculpara por llegar tan tarde.

Dijo que no tenía hambre, que había comido en casa de Kuwabara porque él se lo había pedido, y así se excusó por no estar presente durante la hora de la comida.

Subió a su habitación, sin cenar. Tenía el estómago cerrado, estaba hecho un nudo. Aún estaba preocupado por la chica, por todo lo que había ocurrido... Estaba exhausto, pero a la vez sentía la necesidad de solucionar todo esto, de encontrarla, y decidió que lo mejor sería descansar bien par poder salir a buscarla el día siguiente, antes y después del colegio.

Termino sus tareas y se dio un baño. Después se alistó para irse a dormir, preparó las cosas para el colegio y luego se acostó dentro de su cama. Dio media vuelta hacia su derecha y cerró sus ojos. Sentía como su cuerpo, gracias al efecto del sueño, se iba haciendo más y más ligero... Cuando de repente la ventana de su habitación se abrió de par en par y una fuerte corriente de aire entró, Kurama se levantó a intentar cerrarla mientras todas sus cosas, los papeles, sus ropas y hasta las sábanas volaban furiosamente en su habitación por culpa del furioso viento.

Empujaba con todas sus fuerzas pero le costaba cerrarlas... parecía un torbellino, todas las luces se apagaron, sus cabellos se enredaban dificultando su visión... era desesperante! Lucho hasta que finalmente logró cerrar ambas hojas de la ventana y, al darse vuelta, notó, gracias a un hilo de luz proveído por la luna, a una persona que se escondía en una de las esquinas de su habitación.

-Quién eres? - Preguntó Minamino, preparándose para cualquier cosa

-Que pasa Youko... no me reconoces? -Respondió de una manera burlona... ahora estaba seguro de que se estaba enfrentando a una mujer.

-Sal a la luz! -Necesitaba saber exactamente quien era... sabia que había alguien allí, pero no podía distinguir ningún tipo de poder...

-Por que, pequeño zorro...?... acaso... Acaso me temes? -Kurama sintió como ella se acercaba a él.. ahora el rayo de luz dejaba ver unos azules ojos que brillaban con malicia.. -Ja ja ja ja ja - rió- No hace falta que me respondas... se que me temes.. eres menos poderoso que yo, eres mas lento que yo! Tanto así que ni siquiera notaste cuando te até...

-C... cuando... me... ataste! - Kurama se miró a si mismo en duda y comprobó que ese ser no mentía.

Sus pies estaban atados juntos y sus manos detrás de su espalda, también, inmovilizadas.

-Es imposible! -susurró, para luego gritar- NO PUDISTE HABERLO HECHO! NO TIENE LÓGICA!

-Qué función cumple la lógica en todo esto kitsune?...

-No es posible que no haya sentido cuando moviste mis brazos hacia atrás. POR ESO NO ES LÓGICO!

-Justamente TU vienes a hablar de lógica - dijo con ira, mientras empujaba a Kurama, quien cayó al piso sentado- TU! Que traicionaste a todos y cada uno de tus compañeros de pelea para quedarte con lo mejor... TU que intentas negar que sigues siendo el mismo... que haces de cuenta que los NINGEN te importan! Ja ja ja ja ja... me haces reír Youko..

-No comprendo que es lo que quieres de mi... Por que me haces esto? -comenzando a preocuparse, Kurama intentaba alejarse de esta mujer-

-Ya no podrás escapar... no gastes fuerzas... Es hora de que termine con todo el mal que has hecho... -Elevó sus manos poniéndolas sobre la cabeza de Kurama mientras su rostro empezaba a iluminarse con un aura celeste que comenzó a expandirse desde sus ojos. Sus cabellos comenzaron a flotar y en su cara se grabó una expresión de malicia.

Kurama podía sentir el odio proveniente de ella, su mente estaba en blanco, se sentía indefenso, algo estaba mal. De a poco fue notando como todo su cuerpo era inmovilizado, sus extremidades no respondían, aunque quisiera no podía emitir palabra... eso no debía ser real, NO PODIA SER REAL!

Centró su vista en las manos de la chica.

- MUERE MALDITO YOUKO! -Gritó ella lanzando de sus manos unas masas de agua que envolvieron a Kurama, impidiéndole respirar. - Pronto todo habrá terminado y podré obtener esa paz que tanto busco... Muere Youko Kurama, y harás feliz a muchos...

Kurama comenzaba a desesperarse. No podía respirar, estaba suspendido en el aire, envuelto en una gran masa de agua.. La joven estaba completamente convencida de lo que estaba haciendo, no había vuelta atrás, su fin estaba cerca, lo sentía. Trataba de luchar, pero estaba inmóvil... solo podía llorar mientras perdía el aire, su vida se acababa, su respiración era cada vez mas agitada, tomaba aire en tragos cortos... y al fin, tanta desesperación y tanta impotencia lo llevaron a emitir un grito ahogado...

Kurama se sentó de golpe en su cama, aun agitado. Le costó, pero consiguió tranquilizar su respiración poco a poco.

Su grito fue tan desgarrador que lo hizo despertarse, a él y a su madre quien golpeó la puerta desesperada para ver como se encontraba.

-Shuichi! Shuichi respóndeme!.. Te encuentras bien?

-Si madre, perdón por preocuparte -se acercó a la puerta, abrió y le sonrió- solo fue una pesadilla...

-Oh!... esta bien. Buenas Noches hijo.

-Buenas noches... pegó media vuelta y se acostó de nuevo preocupado por su sueño, pero luego de unos minutos... había caído de nuevo en el mundo de los sueños.

-----------------------------------

Eran las 6 a.m. cuando sonó la alarma. Un chico de largos cabellos rojizos se levantó de su cama y fue hasta el baño. Se cepilló los dientes y se miró al espejo.

-Otro día a comenzado...-pensaba, mientras se descambiaba para tomar su ducha diaria. Él aún no podía olvidar esa pesadilla, estaba seguro de que la persona que lo había atacado en el sueño era la misma chica que había visto la tarde anterior en la cascada. -Lo más probable es que, al haberme quedado con la duda de quien era ella y cuales eran sus poderes, mi subconsciente haya representado esas preocupaciones en mi sueño... No es nada importante.

Las gotas del agua de la ducha caían por su cuerpo. Al fin estaba encontrando algo de tranquilidad cuando sintió un repentino, ligero y desconocido roce en su espalda, casi como una leve caricia. Su reacción fue instantánea. Giró sin titubear, pero no había nada ni nadie allí. - Debe haber sido el agua – pensó, pero por dentro sabía que eso no había sido simplemente agua. Las gotas que salían de la ducha no se sentían de la misma manera… Lo que sea que había sido había tomado la forma y la contextura de… - una mano humana?– dijo en voz alta- La chica tenía el poder de manipular el agua - pensó mientras se frenaba en seco.

-Ja ja ja ja ja - una femenina risa casi fantasmal y desvanecida hizo eco dentro de su cabeza. -Creo que todo este asunto de la misteriosa chica me esta volviendo loco... Será mejor que baje a desayunar o llegaré tarde al colegio. –Kurama se inventaba excusas a si mismo para alejarse del agua. Tenía muy presente lo que había soñado, y lo último que quería era encontrar su fin… en la ducha-

Salió de la ducha, se puso su uniforme y bajo a desayunar. Luego saludo debidamente a su madre y salió hacia la escuela como siempre.

Una vez que llegó (primero, como siempre), se sentó en su banco, sacó sus libros y comenzó a adelantar tarea del día siguiente mientras esperaba que lleguen sus compañeros y empiece la clase.

Despues de varios minutos, entró su profesora.

-Buenos Días. -saludó como siempre

-Buenos Días - respondieron en coro todos los alumnos

-Siéntense todos, por favor, y esperen en silencio.-La profesora se retiró del salón.

Shuichi dejó caer, sin querer, su lápiz al suelo, mientras la profesora volvió a entrar con alguien a su lado.

-Hoy, antes de empezar la clase, tengo que presentarles a alguien -Kurama se agachó a buscar su lápiz-

Ella es la señorita Yumiko Setsuna y acaba de llegar al colegio -señalando a su costado-

-Buenos días -saludó ella con una sutil y dulce sonrisa en su rostro-

Al volver a subir la vista, Minamino descubrió a una joven de cabellos negros terminados en pequeños rizos, y unos grandes ojos celestes... un celeste brillante y profundo. Kurama se perdió en los ojos de la chica, y ella fijó sus ojos en él con ingenuidad...no podía creer lo que estaba presenciando. Podía jurar que ella era la chica que encontró en la cascada. Las facciones eran las mismas, su cuerpo, su rostro, sus ojos... salvo por la marca y las mechas violetas.

-Buenos días -respondieron a coro otra vez

-Compórtense bien con ella y la hagan sentir como en casa. Espero que alguien sea tan amable de ayudarla a ponerse al día con lo que hemos dado en clase hasta ahora, así la señorita Setsuna no se retrasará con los estudios.

Muchos se ofrecieron... tanto hombres como mujeres, pero la profesora los ignoraba. Miraba a Shuichi como intentando convencerlo de que fuera él quien la ayudara. Todos sabían que él era el mejor estudiante en su colegio, y que sería el más indicado para ayudar a Yumiko, pero Kurama no estaba seguro de quererla tan cerca suyo.

-Si realmente es ella, sería una buena oportunidad para mantenerla vigilada, quizás podría hasta convencerla de que me cuente toda la verdad y así ayudarla a conseguir lo que busca... -pensó-... pero por otro lado, puede llegar a ser muy peligroso. Y en caso de que no fuera la joven del bosque, podría ponerla en peligro al traerla a mi lado.

Su cabeza daba vueltas… perdido en un lugar lejano a este mundo.

-Minamino -la voz de la profesora lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad- Tú que eres un joven tan amable, y como todos saben eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta secundaria... ¿No podrías hacerme el favor de poner a la señorita Setsuna al tanto de todo lo dado en clases?

Esa fue la pregunta que tanto deseaba NO oír... la pregunta que definiría lo que fuera a pasar en los próximos días.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

_Muajajajajjaja... cof cof... perdonen... Tengo la tendencia a ser poseída mientras escribo ·.·_

_Esta bien... no me crean ¬¬_

_No crean que el titulo no tiene sentido... con un poco de conocimiento general se van a dar cuenta..._

_Les cuento que este fanfic lo hago a pesar de las quejas de una de mis mejores amigas (Rogue) que sigue diciéndome que prefiere el fic "Lagrimas de luna"... pero ella porque quiere que Kurama se quede con Shizuru y no conmigo! (ROGUE CON M -invisible- DE MALVADA ¬¬) y con un poco de ayuda de mi queridísima amiga Rika Askaura -jijiji me da mucha gracia... asKAura en lugar de asAKura... jijiji .-_

_Rika: se la paso hablando desde que empezó el fic... _

_Rogue: Asi que empezamos de nuevo con la M invisible.. no?_

_Yumiko337: jeje .u... Bueno... que les pareció?_

_Rogue: que quieres hacerte la misteriosa ¬¬_

_Rika: y la malvada... ¬¬_

_Yumiko337: No olviden que soy la principal en este Fanfic! cara orgullosa_

_Rika: aclárales que tu no te pareces en nada a la Yumiko del Fanfic..._

_Rogue: Si eres la principal, fue por decisión propia... nadie te alentó a creerte tan importante..._

_Rika: además, el principal es Kurama... tu solo eres... secundaria.._

_Yumiko337: Son crueles T.T ... Van a ver! Las voy a ahogar con mis poderes les tira un balde de agua_

_Rika: empapada ¬¬ Ja Ja.. que graciosa... _

_Rogue: también empapada ¬¬ mereces la muerte.._

_Yumiko337: ehh... m-m-me tengo que ir! Sale corriendo DEJEN REVIEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWWWS! _

_grita desde lejos_

_Rogue: tira una carta cargada con explosivos_

_Rika: bien echo se tapa los oídos_

_¡¡¡¡BOOM! Yumiko sale volando_

_Rika: mira eso, ya da pena... ni sabe escribir una buena explosión _

_Rogue: déjala... es una principiante... quizás algún día mejore... o muera en el intento.._

_Rika y Rogue: Adiós!_


	2. Las primeras impresiones

_VOLVI! Les pido un millón de disculpas, y prometo que la próxima les traigo el Cáp. 3 y 4 juntos, (como recompensa por hacerlos esperar tanto). Les aviso desde ya que este capítulo me quedó completamente malo, que no me gusto para nada… pero que lo tenía que dejar así.. Si algún día se me da por corregirlo.. quizás los rehaga (pero lo dudo)  
Bueno, que lo disfruten… y como ya saben:_

**NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE YU YU HAKUSHO** _(es decir, los que aparecen en este fanfic, exceptuando a Yumiko Setsuna y a Takeuchi) _**ME PERTENECEN A MI, SINO A EL SEÑOR TOGASHI.** _(Aunque Kurama si es mío… muahahha pero no lo creé sino que es mío porque es mío… ustedes entienden… ¬¬_

**SeGuNdO CaPíTuLo: Las primeras impresiones.**

-Minamino. Tú que eres un joven tan amable, y como todos saben eres uno de los mejores estudiantes de esta secundaria... ¿No podrías hacerme el favor de poner a la señorita Setsuna al tanto de todo lo dado en clases?

Kurama intentaba con una fuerte mirada de suplica y balbuceos decirle a la profesora que no...

-Profesora, disculpe mi comportamiento, pero creo que esta siendo injusta con nosotros - Uno de los compañeros de Shuichi saltó a defenderse- Creo que todos nos merecemos una posibilidad

-Si, si... es cierto... siempre le toca a Minamino -acotaban el resto de los compañeros de clase.

-Bueno, bueno... silencio... ya fue suficiente. Tengo que aceptar que tienen razón. Takeuchi (N.A.: si, como Naoko XP) podrías ayudarla tu?

-Por supuesto profesora. -Shuichi se sentía completamente aliviado, y esperaba que la mañana se pasara rápido. No quería admitirlo, pero se sentía incomodo ante la presencia de esta joven… no estaba seguro del porque... pero así era

-Bueno, Setsuna. Toma asiento así comenzamos la clase.

-Si, gracias por todo profesora. -Yumiko sonrió y, luego de que la profesora asintió a su agradecimiento, caminó hacia su banco. Al pasar al lado de Shuichi, clavó su mirada en él, quien se estremeció y le devolvió la mirada.

-Que mirada extraña... Es casi como si buscara respuestas dentro de mi -pensó Kurama mientras desviaba la vista hacia otro punto- quizás este ofendida porque no acepte ayudarla... bueno, luego veré eso... ahora, mejor pongo atención en la clase.

------------------------------------

El día se hacia cada vez más largo para Kurama. Se sentía observado, quizás un poco amenazado por todo lo sucedido, tanto en la realidad, como en sus sueños, pero no podía dejar que esto lo inquietara.

Al fin... sonó la tan esperada campana. El día escolar se había terminado. Eso sí, aun tenia el entrenamiento con Kuwabara.

Shuichi, al no tener apuro por llegar a ningún lado, salía del colegio con toda la tranquilidad del mundo, como generalmente lo hacía, cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba:

-Minamino-kun...? -Kurama se dio vuelta a ver quien emitía su nombre- Ese es tu apellido. ¿Cierto?

-Si, soy Shuichi Minamino -respondió con una sonrisa a la recién llegada joven- y tú eres Setsuna... ¿Correcto?

-Si, así es..-la joven sonrió también- Yumiko Setsuna -repitió mientras con una de sus manos tomaba todo su negro cabello y lo colocaba sobre su hombro izquierdo.

Por unos segundos Kurama se perdió entre esos finos cabellos... los recorrió desde la raíz hasta esos pequeños rulos que nacían en las puntas

-Minamino... Necesitaba pedirte disculpas.

-Disculpas? Por que?

-Por ponerte en una posición tan incómoda al dejar que la profesora te "insistiera" tanto para que me ayudaras.

-Oye, no tienes por que preocuparte Setsuna. La profesora siempre me hace eso. Es más, yo venia a pedirte disculpas, porque quizás te sentías ofendida por mi reacción, lamento no haber aceptado ayudarte.

-No te preocupes por eso. No hay problema. Comprendo que no quieras juntarte con la tonta chica nueva -dijo mientras bajaba su mirada al piso con tristeza.

-NO! Por favor, no me malinterpretes. Si pudiera te ayudaría con gusto, pero lamentablemente no dispongo de tanto tiempo libre. Además, en ningún momento pensé que fueras tonta, pareces ser muy atenta e inteligente. Participaste mucho en las clases, a pesar de ser tu primer día. -Dijo Kurama con toda sinceridad y luego miró su reloj.

-Gracias. Me alegra no haberte causado una mala primera impresión. -respondió, volviendo a relucir su bella sonrisa.-

-Ahora, si, voy a tener que irme. Como dije antes, mi día es bastante ocupado. Hasta mañana!

-Hasta mañana Minamino, y gracias de nuevo. - Ambos comenzaron a caminar hacia el mismo lugar. Dieron varios pasos, frenaron y se miraron.

-Vives para aquel lado? -preguntaron en coro y luego rieron.

- Si, tengo que caminar, hacia allá, varias cuadras. -dijo Kurama

-Yo también... bastantes cuadras hacia allá. Parece que compartiremos camino! -dijo alegremente mientras posaba sus ojos en Kurama.

-Así es -y siguieron caminando- Te mudaste hace poco? -Kurama quería romper el hielo para comenzar a conocerla mejor.

-Si, así es. Apenas llegué ayer a la ciudad, estoy quedándome en la casa de mis tíos, hasta que encuentre un lugar para vivir.

-Vas a vivir sola?

-Si... Es por decisión propia. -dijo con su sonrisa característica.- Tengo una muy buena relación con mis padres, y me pareció que lo mejor sería darles más tiempo para ellos dos, darles la posibilidad de preocuparse por otras cosas que no sea yo, así que decidí hacerme cargo de mi misma.

-Nunca había escuchado algo como eso... pero igualmente me alegro de que te lleves bien con tus padres. Yo también soy muy unido a mi madre. La ayudo en lo que me es posible, y ella hace lo mismo por mí.

-Si?... eso si que es raro. La mayoría de los chicos de tu edad haría hasta lo imposible por irse de casa.

-Lo se... -rió- ...pero yo siento que le debo la vida.

------------------------------------

Así el tiempo pasaba mientras ambos caminaban hacia sus destinos, conociéndose cada vez más. Luego de pasar un buen rato charlando, Kurama llegó a su "parada".

-Bueno, Setsuna... Fue un placer conversar contigo! -Dijo Kurama mientras se frenaba frente a una puerta.

-Oh... Así que… Esta es tu casa?

-Nop. Esta es la casa de uno de mis amigos. El es una de las personas que tengo que ayudar, razón por la cual no pude ayudarte a ti.

-Ah!. Bueno. Entonces nos vemos pronto!

-Hasta mañana. Espero que algún día repitamos esta caminata! - Kurama sonrió (otra vez)

-Yo también! -dijo devolviendo la sonrisa y alejándose - Yo también...

----------------------------------

Kurama llamó a la puerta de la casa de Kuwabara. Luego de unos minutos, su amigo había bajado, lo había saludado, y habían emprendido su camino hacia el bosque, como siempre hacían.

-Y Kurama..? Que sucedió con la chica de ayer? La encontraste?

-mmm... digamos que no...

-Como que "digamos que no"? Que quieres decir con eso?... La encontraste o no?

-No, no la encontré anoche en el bosque, pero... soñé con ella...

- Kurama! Recién la conoces y ya estas soñando cosas raras con ella? -dijo Kazuma en tono burlón

-KUWABARA! Estoy hablando enserio!... Tuve una pesadilla muy extraña... y muy real. Lo más raro es que hoy entró una nueva alumna a la clase, y es muy similar en apariencia a la chica que nos cruzamos en el bosque.

-Wow... eso si que es raro... cuéntame del sueño mientras llegamos si? -Kurama aceptó y dedicó su tiempo a explicarle todos los eventos ocurridos a Kazuma, quien parecía seguir buscando razones para no entrenar.

El entrenamiento pasó tan naturalmente como siempre. Después de largas horas de trabajo, volvieron a sus casas.

Shuichi cenó, y subió a su habitación. Tomo un baño, terminó sus tareas, se puso su pijama y se recostó. Por alguna extraña razón hoy estaba mucho más tranquilo que la noche anterior... ya no le preocupaba la joven del bosque, ni su pesadilla... no sabía como, pero su "intriga" había desaparecido.

En solo unos minutos, el sueño le había ganado.

Sonó el despertador, Shuichi se levantó y se dirigió al baño. El día parecía estar un poco oscuro, estaba nublado.

Se cepilló los dientes, tomó una ducha rápida (NA: que hombre higiénico), y luego volvió a su cuarto, sintiendo una presencia muy familiar para él.

-Buenos Días Hiei...- dijo el pelirrojo, envolviéndose en un toallón.- y ahora que te obligó a venir por aquí? Acaso por fin vas a confesarle a Yukina que eres su hermano?

-...hn... -expresó lanzando una de sus miradas cortantes a Kurama- cada día más gracioso, kitsune. Vine porque en el makai no hay nada para hacer...

-Me parece bien. Todavía no te has arrepentido...¿No? Vas a venir con nosotros al Bujutsukai?

-...Si... te repito, todo esta muy aburrido por allí abajo, por lo que me viene bien esta "excusa" para pelear.

-Bueno.. No se que piensas hacer, pero yo tengo que irme al colegio. Nunca llego tarde, y hoy no va a ser la primera vez -Dijo Kurama, quien, durante la charla había terminado de cambiarse, peinar su largo cabello rojo y tomar sus cosas.

----------------------------------

Ya en el colegio, Minamino y Setsuna se comportaban casi como amigos. Se saludaron al verse, trabajaban juntos en clase, y en los recreos conversaban juntos. El día pasó rápido, y al terminar, los dos jóvenes salieron juntos y caminaron a la par varias cuadras, hasta que tuvieron que separarse.

-Adiós! -Dijo Shuichi mientras se alejaba.

-El zorro tiene novia? -Una vez que se había separado lo suficiente de ella, Hiei aprovechó para "saludar" a Kurama.

-Muy gracioso Hiei, pero Setsuna es solo una compañera de clases.

-Lo que digas, Kurama... pero no creo que ella te vea solo como un compañero... -una sonrisa de diablito se planto en su cara mientras esperaba por la respuesta de su amigo

-Hiei, por favor! No han pasado ni dos días desde que nos conocimos... además... desde cuando tú haces chistes de ese tipo? -Kurama lo miró confundido

-Desde que tenemos a esta joven como autora de fanfic ¬¬

-Ah! casi lo olvido...

-Y bien... que pasa con esta ningen? Acaso tu también la vez como... algo más?

-Como dije antes... recién nos conocemos... no voy a negar que es una joven bella, que es muy inteligente y siempre sonríe... es muy considerada con los demás, y le encanta ayudar.

-Bueno, parece que caíste en la trampa... No te descuides Kurama... ya sabes lo estúpido que te pones cuando hay un humano de por medio... Ni se te ocurra distraerte en los combates... ¬¬

-Tu siempre tan comprensivo Hiei... ¬¬

------------------------------------------------------------------

Pasaron semanas y semanas...

Kurama parecía haber olvidado todo el asunto de la chica del bosque y su pesadilla... Claro... ahora tenía otras cosas en las que mantener su mente ocupada. Por más extraño que pareciera, el no podía recordar los rasgos de esa misteriosa joven, ya había olvidado hasta el símbolo que ella llevaba impreso en su frente. Era algo inusual en Kurama el olvidar datos tan importantes como esos, pero a él no parecía preocuparle.

Muy diferente era la situación que tenia con Yumiko ahora... todos los días de clases ella y Kurama se saludaban...

Setsuna había conseguido, al fin, un departamento para ella sola, uno que, convenientemente, quedaba muy cerca de la casa de Kurama. De a poco se iban convirtiendo en buenos amigos. La mayoría de los trabajos grupales del colegio los hacían juntos, muchas compañeras de ellos estaban celosas de Yumiko, ya que ella era la única que mantenía una relación tan estrecha con el "codiciado" joven.

A estas alturas ya hasta salían a pasear juntos de vez en cuando... Shuichi no podía negarlo, tenía toda su atención centrada en ella... pero sabía que no podía decírselo, ya había tenido una mala experiencia unos años atrás, y no quería que, por segunda vez, pusieran en peligro a una joven por estar cerca de él.

Kurama tenía la casa entera para él. A causa de un fin de semana largo, tenían cuatro días libres que pensaba gastar con su madre en el campo, pero a Shiori la habían invitado a un viaje, y su hijo realmente quería que ella fuera y lo disfrutara, así que se quedó en casa.

Se sentía muy solo, a pesar de tener a sus amigos... a pesar de tener a Yumiko... Esa joven que en pocos meses se había ganado su confianza, aquella a la que el llamaba su amiga. La quería, no podía negarlo, pero tampoco podía decírselo...

-A veces, pero solo muy pocas veces, siento que todo sería más sencillo si me hubiera comportado mejor en el pasado... -pensaba Kurama... se encontraba solo, sentado junto a la ventana de su habitación, observando la fuerte lluvia que caía afuera.

- Si solo tuviera la seguridad de que nadie va a atacarla... se lo confesaría... le diría lo mucho que me agrada, como disfruto esas caminatas que tomamos juntos... No espero que me responda, solo necesito... decírselo...

Es duro sentirse solo aún estando rodeado de amigos, es tan difícil sobrellevar la soledad, que hasta puede hacer al más temible ladrón... llorar... los ojos de Kurama se humedecían al tiempo que en su mente se repetía:

-Estaré solo para siempre... Por qué?

Se secó esa pequeña lágrima que intentaba escaparse y bajo su mirada. Entonces pudo divisar una figura entre la fuerte tormenta... alguien se acercaba corriendo bajo la lluvia. Sonó el timbre y Kurama bajo.

Al abrir la puerta, una joven con una expresión de angustia en el rostro se lanzó a sus brazos

-Setsuna-kun! Que sucede? -pregunto Kurama sorprendido mientras cerraba la puerta con una suave patada.

-Minamino -dijo la joven entre sollozos- mis padres... mis padres... -comenzó a llorar desconsoladamente

-Todo estará bien... Estoy aquí para ti -Kurama la envolvió entre sus fuertes brazos y apoyo su cabeza en la de ella.

Luego de unos momentos, Yumiko cesó de llorar y levantó su cara para mirar a los ojos a Kurama

-Minamino... mis padres han sido asesinados. -Kurama no lograba salir de su asombro.

-Ven... pasa y siéntate en el sillón... Te prepararé un té.

Se retiró del lado de la joven y en unos minutos estaba de vuelta con el té, un toallón y unas ropas.

-Bebe esto, te hará bien.-dijo mientras le entregaba la taza de té y dejaba la ropa y el toallón sobre una mesita.- Si quieres hablarlo o desahogarte, sabes que estoy aquí para contenerte.

-Gracias... y si... Necesito que me ayudes a entender esto... Mis padres... ellos... murieron ahogados... pero estaban dentro de la casa. Nadie comprende que fue lo que sucedió. Es imposible.

-Ahogados dentro de su casa? -pensó- al igual que me sucedía en aquella pesadilla...

-Me siento muy culpable -las lagrimas de Yumiko se deslizaban por sus mejillas- quizás... si no me hubiera ido...

-No Yumiko... -la detuvo y secó sus lágrimas, dejando su mano en la mejilla de la joven- Si hubieras estado ahí, no hubieras podido hacer nada por tus padres... es más, quizás tu estarías en la misma situación que ellos ahora...

- Y que hay de malo en eso?... a nadie le importaría si yo no existiera...-Yumiko estaba entrando en una crisis de nervios.

-Como puedes decir eso? Sabes perfectamente que si tu hubieras muerto yo estaría destrozado ahora!... No podría soportar perderte! -Kurama emitió esas palabras sin tomar conciencia de lo que estaba diciendo. Abrió los ojos de par en par cuando notó lo que había echo y rápidamente sacó su mano de la mejilla de la chica.

-M-m... Minamino?... Que acabas de decir? -Yumiko no salía de su asombro.

-Eh... eh... -Kurama buscaba algo que lo ayudara a escapar de la situación...- Ahí te dejé un toallón para que te seques, y una remera y un pantalón míos... ponte cómoda... yo... tengo algo que hacer...

Yumiko no pudo ni siquiera negarse, ya que el pelirrojo se escapó de la habitación sin previo aviso y con toda la rapidez posible, así que comenzó a secarse.

Kurama, mientras tanto se dirigía a su habitación.

-Maldición! Yo y mis estúpidos instintos... Ella viene con problemas graves y yo, en ves de ayudarla, le complico más las cosas. Como pude ser tan inconsciente como para decirle eso? ... -se decía a si mismo- No puedo dejarla sola en un momento como este, pero... Como voy a hacer para mirarla a la cara?

Al llegar a su habitación, tomó algo de ropa para usar como pijama y su cepillo de dientes.

-Ejem -aclaró su garganta, mientras golpeaba la puerta del living- Setsuna, Puedo pasar?

-Si... adelante...

-Permiso, viene a decirte que...-Kurama quedo atontado frente a la imagen d la joven, que ya se había adueñado de las ropas de Shuichi. Le quedaban un poco grandes, pero a ella todo le lucía bien. La remera celeste, le quedaba caída de uno de sus hombros, y el color hacía relucir sus ojos. El joggin, anclado a su cadera, dejaba ver su ombligo, y le daba una apariencia casi angelical.

-A decirme... que...? -miraba a Kurama con cara de confusión, casi hasta le causaba gracia ver como él se perdía en ella. De a poco se fue acercando al joven y luego le pregunto:

-Minamino...? Te encuentras bien?

-Eh..? Eh.. SI! Perdón... venia a decirte que te quedes en casa. Puedes usar mi habitación, y yo dormiré en la de mi madre.

-Gracias... Realmente no quería tener que volver a mi departamento. Me hubiera sentido muy sola. - se acercó más a él y lo abrazó. Kurama no sabía como reaccionar. Se quedó congelado- Sabes...? Hoy por primera vez me llamaste Yumiko.

-Oh! Discúlpame! -dijo casi con vergüenza.

-No! Me gustó que me llamaras por mi nombre...

-Entonces... tú vas a tener que llamarme Shuichi! -respondió el joven con una sonrisa, mientras, al fin, la abrazaba.

-SI! Por supuesto que lo haré! -y lo abrazó con más fuerza y ternura.- ...Shuichi...? Lo que dijiste antes... tu realmente... me quieres como algo más que una amiga?

-...N--n-no se que decirte...

-Vamos Shuichi... no des vueltas, quiero que me digas la verdad, sea la que sea.. Por Favor!

Kurama se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No podía mentirle y menos en este momento, pero esa verdad podría ponerla en peligro... o no. No necesariamente tenían que atacarla. Quizás tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz...

Se tomo su tiempo, pensó con cuidado, sin quitar sus ojos de su amiga, y luego... tomo una decisión.

CONTINUARÁ!

**_No me maten por cortarlo ahí! Jejejejje espero que lo hayan disfrutado!_**

**_Y por favor, dejen reviews que me alientan para seguir escribiendo!_**

**_Les agradezco infinitamente a: Luciko y a Mã®ïãm¤Hïwãtã®ï¤Ðë¤¥£øµëµ por dejarme reviews! MUCHAS GRACIAS!_**


	3. No se pueden ocultar las verdades

Buenas! Volví… tarde pero seguro! Realmente quiero disculparme, no se que es lo que me pasa… Ya tengo todas las ideas para armar los fanfics, pero me cuesta tanto sentarme a escribirlos… Quiero agradecer especialmente a por dejarme esos reviews que realmente me dieron ganas de terminar este capítulo y subirlo de una buena vez. No les prometo que el próximo lo voy a subir pronto porque cuanto más me presiono a mi misma, menos hago.

**DISCLAIMER**: como ya todos saben, **l_a trama y los personajes originales de _YU YU HAKUSHO_ no me pertenecen a mi sino a Togashi. Solo me pertenece la trama de este fanfic y los personajes que yo creo (como Yumiko Setsuna)_**

**TeRcEr CaPíTuLo: "_que no se pueden ocultar las verdades"_**

...Shuichi...? Lo que dijiste antes... tu realmente... me quieres como algo más que una amiga? -pregunto aún abrazando al joven

-...N--n-no se que decirte...

-Vamos Shuichi... no des vueltas, quiero que me digas la verdad, sea la que sea. Por Favor!

Kurama se sentía entre la espada y la pared. No podía mentirle y menos en este momento, pero esa verdad podría ponerla en peligro... o no. No necesariamente tenían que atacarla. Quizás tenía una oportunidad de ser feliz...

Se tomo su tiempo, pensó con cuidado, sin quitar sus ojos de su amiga, y luego... tomo una decisión.

-Sabes Yumiko...?...lo que dije es cierto. Me sentiría completamente destruido si te perdiera. Yo realmente te siento como a algo más que a una amiga...

-Lo dices enserio? -Una sonrisa se dibujo en la cara de la joven

-Si.. Eres una persona muy importante para mí. Definitivamente eres mi mejor amiga.

-Tu... mejor... AMIGA?-dijo con incredulidad - SOLO ESO?

-...como que solo eso? -preguntó Kurama intentando ocultar que sabía exactamente como se sentía Yumiko.

-...no, nada, no me hagas caso...tu también eres mi mejor amigo -respondió soltando a Shuichi y bajando su mirada al suelo. Las palabras salían de su boca con una debilidad notable.- Permiso - dijo secamente mientras pasaba al costado del joven, aun sin mirarlo, lo más rápido que sus pies le permitían.

- Perdóname Yumiko, es lo mejor para los dos - susurró una vez que ella se había alejado.

Mientras tanto, en el baño, Yumiko se refrescaba la cara con agua. Apoyó sus manos una a cada lado del lavabo (pileta) y levantó su vista hacia el espejo.

- Que es lo que hice mal? Estaba segura de que realmente te importaba... que sentías algo más por mí... Eres un estúpido! -sollozó a la vez que golpeó la pared con fuerza - Auch! ...no debería haber hecho eso...-Al ver sus nudillos lastimados y la marca en la pared, bajó su mano y la enjuagó-

- Lo lamento tanto... ojala pudiera explicarte - pensó Kurama al escuchar lo sucedido en el baño, y luego disimuló preguntando - Te encuentras bien? escuché un ruido y...

-Si -interrumpió- gracias

La joven salió del baño aun sin mirarlo a los ojos, y escondió su adolorida mano. Se dirigía hacia el living cuando su amigo le remarcó:

- Dormirás en mi habitación esta noche, y yo me quedaré aquí

- No. Ya soy suficiente molestia -aun se notaba algo de enojo en su tono de voz.

- Vamos. Si duermes en mi habitación me sacarás un peso de encima ¿Si?

- Si, como quieras... pero, si no te molesta, preferiría subir sola. Ya conozco el camino.

- Por supuesto. Buenas noches -dijo mientras ella se alejaba- si necesitas algo, solo avísame y allí estaré

-Si... buenas noches - Yumiko entró a la habitación y cerró de un portazo- No te exaltes Yumi... solo es cuestión de utilizar los trucos adecuados. Dale un poco más de tiempo... - se dijo a si misma mientras se recostaba a dormir.

---------------------------------------------------------------------

Un preocupado Shuichi se encontraba solo en la sala de estar... se le cerraban los ojos de cansancio, pero para evitar dormirse se ocupaba mirando la televisión. Pretendía quedarse despierto, para estar al servicio de las necesidades de su amiga, pero el sueño le gano de mano y calló rendido a sus pies.

Se levantó cuidadosamente del sillón... la televisión aun estaba prendida. Se dirigió a la cocina y al prender la luz se encontró a si mismo en el fondo de un lago.

- QUE? -Kurama no entendía nada.- Que es esto?

- Esto se llama lago -un pensamiento que no pertenecía a su propia mente lo invadió.

- Quien eres? -Se preguntó por dentro, y en pocos segundos fue respondido por la aparición de la misteriosa joven de sus pesadillas. - Otra vez tu?... Ahora lo entiendo... todo esto es otro sueño ¿no?

- Quien sabe cual es la diferencia entre un sueño muy realista y la realidad concreta?... No lo olvides Youko... vengo aquí por venganza. No soporto tu falsedad ante la gente.

- Puedes dejar de llamarme mentiroso?

- Que? Acaso no le mientes a todos esos humanos que llamas tus amigos?... Ahora me vas a decir que jamás les hiciste creer cosas que no eran ciertas y que a ninguno de los seres que te rodean le has ocultado que eres un YOUKO.. Un demonio embustero y malvado al que solo le importa el beneficio propio.

- ME CANSASTE! Estoy harto de oír tus quejas! Por que tengo que aguantarme los reproches de un ser al que ni siquiera conozco? Si eres tan valiente como te crees... Por que no rebelas tu nombre?

- Y tu por que no revelas tu verdadera forma?

- Por que no vales tanto como para tener que usar mi forma de Youko para derrotarte -dijo Kurama demostrando todo su orgullo a través de esas palabras.

- Si? Tan seguro estas de eso? -dijo mientras Kurama relucía una sonrisa llena de seguridad y superioridad- Pues entonces por que estabas tan atemorizado la última vez que nos encontramos?

- Te refiere al sueño anterior? Es que en esa ocasión me tomaste por sorpresa y no estaba conciente de que era un sueño. Pero ahora lo se, y no permitiré que te creas mejor que yo. JAMAS lograrás ganarme...Jamás! Lo entendiste?

- Eres muy gracioso... pero... Zorro... no se te olvida algo? -El joven la observó sin comprender a que se refería- Estas en medio del agua... no sientes como te falta el aire? Como te ahogas poco a poco?

Los ojos de esta misteriosa joven comenzaban a brillar nuevamente mientras kurama se hacía conciente de la falta de oxígeno.

- Esta vez no te temo. Eres una cobarde que solo ataca en realidades alternas, en aquellas en donde tu pones las reglas... y ni siquiera eres capaz de darte a conocer.

- Si tanto te interesa mi nombre... y no lo recuerdas... te diré. Soy descendiente de Ryujin, el Rey Dragón del Mar.

Por si en estos momentos de desesperación no lo recuerdas... el controlaba con sus joyas mágicas el flujo y reflujo de las mareas... Ahora vas entendiendo las cosas estúpido zorro?

- Ryujin? Tú eres descendiente de una de las deidades más importantes? -expresó con la poca fuerza que le quedaba.

El aire se le estaba terminando.

- Ay, ay, ay... eres una basura peor de lo que recordaba... encima de estar destrozando a las personas que te aman, ocultándoles verdades, creyéndote redimido de todas tus maldades... te das el lujo de olvidar cosas como esas?

Realmente mereces morir Youko Kurama... y no te preocupes, que pronto me ocuparé de que eso se cumpla... por

Ahora solo continuaré torturándote.

-----------------------------------------------------------

-ajhhhhh- Kurama tomó una gran bocanada de aire mientras despertaba de su sueño - Volvió. Como pude olvidarme de ella? de su símbolo?... -repentinamente dejó de cuestionarse a si mismo y se detuvo a escuchar. Claramente, el sonido que provenía de arriba eran los sollozos de Yumiko.

Afuera el sol ya había salido, por lo que el joven decidió prepararle un desayuno a su amiga para pedirle disculpas. Aun no sabia bien que decirle, pero no quería verla más triste.

Una vez que el desayuno estuvo listo, subió por las escaleras de la cocina que conducían al segundo piso. Llevaba consigo la bandeja con el desayuno, lo cual le dificultó un poco las cosas al momento de tocar la puerta.

-Yumiko... estas despierta? -Nadie respondía a su llamado - Te traigo el desayuno... y... necesito hablar contigo.

-Solo el silencio contestaba sus palabras.- Por favor. Se que estas enojada, también se el porque, pero... es que no lo entenderías. Yumiko... Yumiko?-Seguían sin responder, por lo que el joven dejó la bandeja en el piso y abrió la puerta, para encontrarse con una nota sobre la cama que decía:

"Lo lamento. Para mi tu no eres solo un amigo... No puedo evitar lo que siento y tampoco puedo seguir a tu lado sabiendo que no sientes lo mismo. Se que es egoísta de mi parte, pero prefiero que seas feliz estando lejos de ti que estorbarte con mi amor no correspondido. Adiós para siempre Shuichi. Tu... mejor amiga...Yumiko."

- Yumiko... por que? -pregunto a la nada con tristeza- Yo también te necesito a mi lado... más que a una mejor amiga. -Kurama arrugó la carta en su mano al apretar su puño con fuerza. La lanzó al suelo y se dirigió al ropero.

- Tengo que encontrarla - Se dijo a si mismo mientras se quitaba la remera para empezar a cambiarse. En el momento en que tiraba su remera al piso, la puerta de la habitación se cerró de golpe haciendo que Kurama se diera vuelta de golpe.

-Eso era lo que necesitaba oír.

-YUMIKO? -Kurama quedó atontado al ver que su amiga se encontraba aun con las ropas que el le había prestado y sonriendo ampliamente. La joven se acercó suavemente hacia el inmovilizado Shuichi y con toda ternura, lo acorraló contra la pared.

- Realmente creíste que me iría?... crees que soy capas de escribir una carta tan cursi? -dijo en broma Yumiko, mostrando la sonrisa más bella que jamás se halla visto. Ella estaba por primera vez realmente feliz. - Gracias por preocuparte tanto por mi felicidad Shuichi. -La joven lo abrazó con dulzura, reposando su cabeza en el pecho de su amigo.

- Ya no puedo evitarlo, no puedo mentirle a ella -pensó, y le devolvió el abrazo con toda su ternura.

La miró esperando encontrarse con sus ojos y ella levantó su vista a él. Kurama se perdió en el azul intenso que inundaba la mirada de su amiga y ella se hundió en él.

No podía negarlo... hacía poco que la conocía, pero ella ya formaba una parte importante de sí.

La joven buscaba algo más en el verde de sus ojos... lo miraba suplicándole otra muestra de cariño, realmente necesitaba que el le confirmara que todo esto era real. Shuichi sabiendo que era lo correcto, tomó entre sus manos el suave rostro de su amiga, rozando su cuello y sus negros cabellos, y, aun perdido en eso lagos azulados, se acercó a sus labios, pero se detuvo antes de tocarlos, sintiendo así sus respiraciones entremezclarse, hasta que ella, sin más preludios lo besó, deslizando sus manos hasta su cintura.

Así, mezclados, sintiéndose uno, pasaron un largo rato. Miles de cosas giraban en sus cabezas, las sensaciones que recorrían sus cuerpos se asemejaban a estar en un paraíso. Kurama aún no podía creerlo, era el mejor momento en su vida, porque a pesar de ser un joven tan popular en su escuela, el nunca había besado a un chica, ya que siempre se

había regido por esa ley de no relacionarse con ninguna humana, para no ponerlas en riesgo.

Realmente le alegraba que ese primer beso hubiera sido con ella, la única joven que en mucho tiempo le había causado sentimientos tan profundos, la única que él había deseado tener a su lado.

Finalmente tuvieron que separar sus labios, ambos necesitaban aire.

-Shuichi... Perdóname -dijo al joven bajando su vista.

-Por que? -respondió minamino entrelazando sus dedos en el negro cabello de su amiga.

- Anoche me comporté como una idiota... no debí haberme enojado tanto, pero es que aun estaba conmocionada por lo de mis padres, y realmente te necesitaba... y cuando me dijiste que solo era tu amiga... creí que...

- Esta bien Yumiko, no tienes nada por que disculparte. Comprendo como te sentías, y además, todo eso ya quedo lejos... ahora... estamos bien... estamos juntos. -el joven le dedicó una tierna y acogedora mirada indicándole que todo estaba bien.

- Es por eso que te adoro -dijo plantando un suave beso en los labios de su amigo, al que este respondió con otro más profundo y apasionado.

- GrrRrRRRRRRRRRR-

- Que fue eso? -dijo shuichi...

- Mi estomago -respondió avergonzada Yumiko..

- jajajaja... es por eso que te traje el... Ey!... Donde lo dejé?

- A que?

- El desayuno...

- Afuera, al lado de la puerta

- Iré a buscarlo

- Bueno...

-... Yumiko...

- Si? Que sucede.

-No puedo traerte el desayuno si no me sueltas -dijo kurama con dulzura mientras intentaba retirar los brazos de Yumiko de alrededor de su cintura.

Shuichi entró a la habitación con la bandeja y Yumiko se encontraba recostada sobre su estomago mirando hacia la puerta con una de esas sonrisas que ponen los niños que acaban de enterarse de algo prohibido.

-Sabes algo Minamino ….

-Que?

-Te ves mucho mejor sin remera…

- OO .. Que.. Me…- kurama se miro a si mismo… lo había olvidado…- /… Gracias.. Supongo

La reacción de Shuichi parecía hacérsele muy graciosa a Yumiko, mientras se reía le hizo un lugar a su amigo.

Ambos desayunaron juntos, sentados en la cama... mientras conversaban. Parecía ser que estos 3 días que les quedaban para estar juntos sin el colegio de por medio iban a ser los mejores de sus vidas, unos días repletos de amor y felicidad...

Al menos... eso parecía...

Continuará…

**CHA CHANNNNNN! …y que les pareció? Les parece bien que se lo haya dicho no?... es que no la podía hacer sufrir tanto… además el quería…**

**Bueno.. Espero que no les haya resultado muy aburrido, y… necesito que me digan algo.. Ustedes quieren que pase algo más entre ellos o lo dejamos ahí como una relación sensible, puritana, sana y saludable?**

**Es que yo no logro decidirme.. Y si pasa algo más o no va a ser un punto clave para saber como continuar con la trama… (Aunque el final ya se cual va a ser)**

**Los dejo hasta la próxima! (+YUMIKO+)**


End file.
